El Desencuentro
by luxbella
Summary: John, Aeryn y D'Argo investigan un extraño suceso que puedemostrar a Crichton el camino a casa.


**El Desencuentro**

_**Disclaimer**: Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, no son míos. Ninguno de ellos es mío.__  
__Pues ya lo he dicho, ¿estais contentos?__  
__**Resumen**: John, Aeryn y D'Argo investigan un extraño suceso que puede__  
__mostrar a Crichton el camino a casa.__  
__**Spoilers**: Ninguno. Estaría situado prácticamente al principio de la__  
__primera temporada, cuando la máxima prioridad de John era encontrar__  
__el modo de regresar a la Tierra._

-John, creo que esto es una tontería. -Decía D'Argo mientras espantaba con gestos nerviosos a los innumerables y minúsculos insectos que le rodeaban.

Crichton, D'Argo y Aeryn avanzaban como podían por una tierra oscura y pantanosa. El hedor a agua estancada dificultaba una función tan sencilla como respirar. Un calor húmedo y pegajoso les hacía sudar a chorros, afortunadamente no era lo suficientemente intenso  
como para afectar a las funciones vitales de Aeryn.

-Ya oíste a Pilot, dijo que los sensores de Moya habían detectado un agujero de gusano a pequeña escala en este planeta. No creo que se haya equivocado. -En los ojos de John había un brillo de esperanza. Quizás allí podría encontrar la clave para regresar a casa.

-Es imposible que suceda lo que dices sobre la superficie de un planeta. -Aeryn se moría por regresar a la Moya y darse una ducha fría. -Ya llevamos más de 2 arnis en este asqueroso y pegajoso infierno y no hemos encontrado nada.

-Un poco más, sólo un poco más. -Insistió suplicante John.

Siguieron su camino, Crichton con entusiasmo y sus compañeros con resignación. Se estaban acercando al lugar exacto que les había indicado Pilot. Entre la espesa vegetación apareció un inesperado claro. En el centro había una especie de pedestal sobre el que se alzaba una extraña construcción circular, semejante a un enorme anillo y frente a él otra figura más pequeña también circular con una enorme bola roja en el centro.

-¿Habíais visto alguna vez algo como eso? -Preguntó John a sus compañeros.

-No, no reconozco los símbolos de las inscripciones.-Respondió Aeryn sin demasiado interés. Nunca había sido precisamente una entusiasta del arte ni una estudiosa de otras culturas.

-¿Y qué importancia tiene? Seguramente sea un altar dedicado a algún tipo de dios ya olvidado. ¿Has visto en que estado se encuentra? Por aquí hace muchos ciclos que no se acerca nadie. Y creo que nosotros tampoco deberíamos hacerlo.-D'Argo estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Esos molestos insectos le estaban sacando de quicio.

-Acerquémonos más. -Insistió John entusiasmado, ignorando  
deliberadamente la apatía de sus compañeros.

Dio un par de pasos precipitados, cuando se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Lo que en un principio pensó que era sólida tierra, resultaron ser arenas movedizas. Sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era moverse lo menos posible, pero los nervios le traicionaron y trató de salir precipitadamente de ese suelo traicionero. Antes de  
darse cuenta ya estaba enterrado hasta la cintura. Esto no iba bien.

No iba nada bien.

-Tranquilo Crichton. Haz el favor de no moverte o te hundirás más. -Le chilló Aeryn.

-Claro... que esté tranquilo... Es muy fácil decirlo desde dónde tú estas... Me gustaría ver que harías tú en mi lugar.

-Relajate un momento. -Le dijo D'Argo con serenidad. -Puedo sacarte de ahí si te mantienes tranquilo. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, está bien. Ya me calmo. -Casi susurró John -Pero... ¡¡¡¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ!

D'Argo se tumbó cuan largo era sobre el firme suelo en que se encontraba, a fin de acercarse lo más posible a su compañero y sacó su espada luxana. La extendió hacia John.

-¡Cójete a ella!

Crichton, al que ya casi llegaban las arenas movedizas hasta las axilas, se sujeto al arma como no lo había hecho a nada en su vida. Y sin que apenas pareciese costarle ningún esfuerzo, D'Argo le sacó de aquella comprometida situación.

-¿Te has divertido ya bastante por hoy? -Le dijo Aeryn mientras permanecía de pie con aires de superioridad observando como un John jadeante trataba de recuperarse del susto tumbado en el suelo. -Aquí no vamos a encontrar nada. Es el momento de regresar a la Moya.

Ante eso, ¿qué podía replicar Crichton? Asintió con la cabeza, ya que aún no podía articular palabra. Respiró profundamente un par de veces y se incorporó para tomar el camino de vuelta al tanque de transporte.

El claro quedó en silencio tras la marcha de los tres fugitivos. Sólo se oían los sonidos habituales del pantano. Cuando de repente, el anillo empezó a girar y emitir unos extraños sonidos. Luego se detuvo y una especie de ola gigante surgió de él. Al final, la ola se situó en el centro del anillo formando un extraño lago vertical en su  
interior. Cuatro figuras surgieron de él.

-Señor, no veo por ninguna parte la sonda MALP. -Dijo una mujer rubia vestida con uniforme militar.

-No sé, Jack, quizás se la haya llevado alguien. -Añadió un joven de gafas también de uniforme.

Una especie de gigante con un extraño tatuaje de oro en la frente, caminó un par de pasos y hundió una rara lanza en el suelo, descubriendo así las arenas movedizas.

-Ahí tienes tu misterio, Carter. La sonda se hundió en eso. Este planeta no tiene nada de interés. Es sólo un enorme pantano. Será mejor que regresemos a la base Stargate.-Decidió el hombre canoso que parecía estar al mando.-Daniel, llama a casa.

Fin.


End file.
